<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacrifice is a necessity by PumpkinPieTimb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810830">Sacrifice is a necessity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPieTimb/pseuds/PumpkinPieTimb'>PumpkinPieTimb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SCP au [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Angst and Feels, Gen, Phil Watson Angst (Video Blogging RPF), SCP AU, Winged Alexis | Quackity, again... sorry quackity, i keep hurting mah boy i'm sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPieTimb/pseuds/PumpkinPieTimb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has been alive for as long as the world has existed. He's seen a lot of things, done a lot of things, met a lot of people, killed a lot of people, made a lot of friends, and made a lot of enemies. He's been in every country, planet, reality, dimension, anywhere you could imagine, he's visited. He's been attached to people before. Many times. He's been through a lot of shit, basically.</p><p> If he's learned anything from his past experiences, it's that nothing is perfect. Nothing can be perfect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SCP au [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sacrifice is a necessity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another fic I wrote for <a href="https://157-bees.tumblr.com/"> @157-bees' SCP au </a> on Tumblr! Please go check them out, the blog is really really fun!! I think it would be difficult to understand this fic without context, but... I hope you enjoy it anyway!</p><p>Read the previous story in the series for context! :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil has been alive for as long as the world has existed. He's seen a lot of things, done a lot of things, met a lot of people, killed a lot of people, made a lot of friends, and made a lot of enemies. He's been in every country, planet, reality, dimension, anywhere you could imagine, he's visited. He's been attached to people before. Many times. He's been through a lot of shit, basically.</p><p> If he's learned anything from his past experiences, it's that nothing is perfect. Nothing can be perfect.</p><p>Yes, Phil can alter realities, make people immortal, create and destroy worlds. But he can never make anything perfect. He's tried before, of course.</p><p>Phil made Kristen immortal so they can be together forever, but he can never forgive himself for making her out-live everyone she ever loved. The look of pure sadness in her eyes when her family died one by one while she had the knowledge that she would never see them again, not even in the after-life, still keeps him up at night.</p><p>She says that it isn't his fault and that she doesn't mind, but Phil still regrets it. He has seen a lot of his friends die, he knows how much it hurts. But it's too late to turn her back now.</p><p>Throughout his long life, Phil has made a lot of mistakes, and he can admit that he still does. But he's learned a lot as well. He can never make anything perfect, but he can have a happy ending.</p><p>Everything happens for a reason. Whether it be a good or a bad one. You just have to make sure that it's a good one. Every story has its flaws, nothing , <em>no one</em>,can exist without a single taint. </p><p>If that taint happened to be losing the ability to speak or hear, if it happened to be getting scarred for life, if it happened to be caught in a fire, if it happened to be getting mentally traumatized, then so be it. In order to get a happy ending, some sacrifices need to be made. He hates it. He hates watching his friends, he family, get hurt, but he's seen the other possible realities.</p><p>Phil has seen the other horrible things that could happen to his kids if he didn't make those sacrifices. There are so many, things, much more terrible things that could happen and he chose the least horrible ones. Trust him, he knows.</p>
<hr/><p>“Sorry mate,” Phil said as he placed a hand comforting hand on Quackity’s shoulder.</p><p>Quackity stared at the mirror for a few seconds. Completely silent, which was something worrying for Quackity. He is never quiet. “It’s fine,” he said. Phil knew he was lying. “Let’s just go back.”</p><p>Phil looked at him with concern, but nodded understandingly. He didn’t say anything as he teleported them back to the site. Or more specifically, to Quackity’s ‘room’.</p><p>“Alright mate, just call me when you need me.” Phil said before turning to leave.</p><p>“Can I have a mirror?” Quackity asked in a faraway voice, he didn't look at Phil for confirmation.</p><p>Phil furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t think—“</p><p>“Please?” Quackity pleaded. His voice was so small and broken that Phil couldn’t say no.</p><p>“Okay.” Phil said as a full body sized mirror appeared in the corner of the room.</p><p>Quackity said nothing as he walked towards it in a slow, almost scared, pace. His hands were shaking and his steps always faltered as he walked closer.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t keep seeing them get hurt when I <strong>know</strong> I can do something about it!</em>
</p><p>Phil winced as Karl’s voice echoed in his mind. This is fine. This happened for a reason. Karl just doesn’t understand yet.</p><p>Quackity stood in front of the mirror, his fingers started tracing the scar, the hand on his side kept clenching and unclenching, his wings— <em>wing</em>— fluffing up and was starting to shake as well as his shoulders. Phil could hear the heavy breathing and could feel the panic that was about to come.</p><p>He leaves the room with a broken heart.</p><p>Karl doesn’t understand yet. But sometimes you need to sacrifice a lot of things in order to get a ‘happy ending’.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made it longer! Pog!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>